Diagnosis: Lovesick
by missrikkijackson
Summary: Rikki, Cleo, Emma, Bella, Ash, Lewis and Will will take a trip to L.A. During there stay there old couples will be destroyed and new ones will be formed. Someone's heart will be broken and someone's heart will find the joy of the true love. Because they're all sick... LOVESICK... There will be both Zikki and Wikki. :)))


**Chapter 1: Life is beautiful**

Will's POV: 

Me, my girlfriend and our friends were sitting in the café. They had gone in a deep conversation, but I was just watching them deep in my thoughts. My life was seemed to be perfect. I had perfect family, perfect friends, perfect girlfriend… yet I could feel something was bothering me. I looked at Bella, she was in deep conversation with Cleo, Rikki, and their friend Emma who had just came back from her trip around the world. Emma quickly befriended me and Bella. She was nice but reminded me a bit of Sophie. Lewis was talking with Emma's boyfriend Ash and they were both laughing. Bella looked so relaxed while she was talking with the girls. She was a really nice girl and I really liked her. But I could never love her. Not the way she wanted me to. I moved my eyes from her to Rikki. She had stopped talking and was now just listening, deep in her thoughts. Her magic blue eyes were wandering around the space. Her hair was up in a ponytail, leaving a few curls fall down to her face. She was so beautiful. She was the one keeping me from loving Bella. Ever since I met her I had crush on her. She kissed me once in order to save my life and I would never forget the taste of her lips. I was desperately longing to feel that taste again. My thoughts were interrupted when Cleo suddenly said:

- What would you say to go to L.A. for a couple of days? It would be like a little celebration. We finished high school, Emma came back, what could be better?

- Great idea! – Rikki said with a smile.

- Brilliant! – Bella exclaimed.

- Wonderful! – Emma smiled enthusiastically.

Lewis, Ash and I agreed with smiles too.

- Great! – Cleo said! – We'll be leaving in a couple of days then. I'll arrange everything.

We all nodded with smiles and felt excited.

- We'll help you! – Bella, Rikki and Emma said in the minute. The girls smiled to each other.

After we paid for our drinks, we went straight home. I didn't know why exactly, but I felt so happy. I didn't want to stay home, so I decided to take my boat and go diving at Mako. When I arrived there I jumped in the water and started swimming. It was really beautiful under the water. After swimming for an hour I decided to go to the moon pool. I didn't know why exactly, but I really wanted to go there. When I surfaced I saw a golden tale and I realized someone was already there. She was lying there, with a little smile on her face and her eyes were closed. She was so beautiful. Not that the other girls weren't beautiful as mermaids, but there was something about her…she wasn't like them. She was special. I smiled looking at her. I knew how much she loved this place, but still I was surprised to see here here in this late hour.

- I'm surprised to see you here at that late hour. – I said smiling, trying not to scare her.

She jumped a little and quickly opened her eyes.

- Will?!

- I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you.

- No, it's ok. What are you doing here?

- I was diving and I just…decided to come here. You're right, you know. It really is a wonderful place.

- Yeah, it is. – she said and smiled. She swam forward and turned to look at me, putting her elbows on the edge of the moon pool, and she touched me slightly with the corner of her tale. It was amazingly smooth and soft and I liked it very much.

- And what are you doing here? – I asked her.

- Well, I was swimming and I came here to relax. I was bored sitting at home and watching my father watching sports on the TV. – she said and we both laughed.

- So…what do you think… a trip to LA… it's going to be amazing!

- I can't wait! – she said and she gave me her brightest smile ever. Her beautiful blue eyes were glowing.

Suddenly the moon pool started shaking. Rocks started falling down from the walls that were still unstable from when Ryen explode them.

- Rikki, watch out! – I shouted when one of the bigger rocks were falling right down at her.

I grabbed her and pulled her next to me, just in time, before the giant rock fell exactly at the place she was standing at, seconds ago. I was holding her so close to myself, that I could feel her heartbeat, next to mine. Her heart was beating like crazy. She turned around to look at the place the rock had fallen.

- Are you ok? – I asked her.

- Yes. – she said and she turned to look at me. – Thank you, you saved my life.

- You were the one who saved my life first. – I smiled.

I realize I was still holding her tight and our faces were inches apart. My heart was beating like crazy and I knew she could feel it, they I was feeling hers. I looked at her ocean blue eyes. I put my hand on her cheek, putting a wet piece of hair behind her ear. Then, just holding her cheek with my hand I leaned and I kissed her. I knew I shouldn't do it, but I wanted it with all my heart. I felt so happy in that moment. I didn't even know why, but I did. She gently pulled away from the kiss and for the first time ever, I saw tears forming in her eyes.

- This is wrong. – she said. – You shouldn't have kissed me.

- But I wanted to. – I said looking her in the eyes.

- No, Will, please stop. We can't hurt Bella like that. I can't hurt her like that. – she said and one sparkling tear rolled down her cheek. – You must never tell her that this happened, ok?!

And before I could do anything else, she dived in and disappeared under the water. I didn't know what to do. But what I was wondering was, why she cried? This was the first time I ever saw her with tears in her eyes. So what may have caused them? Was it the kiss? I don't think so. Maybe she felt something when I kissed her and that's why she ran away. That thought of happiness pierced my heart and it jumped from joy! I then decided that I had to go back and I dove back in the water in order to come back to my boat. But I couldn't stopped thinking of the kiss. Now the only thing I looked forward to, was the holiday in LA.

5 days later:

Rikki's POV:

- Hurry up! – Emma couldn't stop telling us all the way to the airport.

- Em, chill out! – I said and we all laughed except her.

- I see how you'll chill out when we miss our flight. – she said to me angrily.

We were sitting at the backseat of her parent's car, along with Bella and Cleo. It was big, so there was place for all of us. Will was driving and Lewis and Ash were sitting next to him giving him directions. Fter about 15 minutes we finally arrived. We hurried to check in our luggage and we went to the waiting room, to wait until they call the passengers for our flight.

- This is it. We're going to L.A.! – I said excited.

- I can't wait! – the other exclaimed in once.

We all smiled to each other and after a few minutes we were told by the voice on the big loudspeaker to get on the plane. I felt a little uncomfortable, realizing my seat was next to Will's. He unlike me, seemed to liked it and smiled at me. Bella's seat was next to his. Behind us were sitting Emma, Cleo, Ash and Lewis. The flight was only a several hours, but it felt longer for me. I was so bored. Everyone else were sleeping except for me and Will. He saw I saw awake like him so he said:

- You're bored aren't you? – he asked me.

- Yes. – I nodded.

- Well, let's do something. – he said. – We can talk, we can…I don't know…what else can we do?

We both laughed a little. He tried to take my hand in his, but I pulled it away.

- Please, don't. – I said.

- Ok. – he said.

He looked at me with a playful look and in the next moment he was tickling me and was laughing like crazy.

- No, stop…stop! – I said, because we were going to wake the others.

He stopped and I could take a breath. He was looking at me with a smile.

- What? – I asked him.

- Nothing. – he said. – It's just…you've got such a beautiful smile, you know?

- I…thank you. – I said and smiled to him. Finally the pilot announced we were arriving.

- At last! – I said and Will laughed.

He turned to wake Bella up and I turned to the others to wake them. When we finally arrived we took our luggage and went to find a taxi. Me and the girl had found a beautiful house, a few miles from LA. When the taxi arrived we couldn't help but gasp. It was the most beautiful house we've ever seen. It was big diplex house. It had its own private beach, that was perfect for us, and a private doc with a yacht. It was near an island that looked like Mako but was smaller. We went inside and we thought we were gonna faint. It had a wide screen TV in big living room along with a big stereo, wich was perfect for a party. On the first floor it had a big party room and a game room. Downstairs instead of a basement there was a big pool and a jacuzzy. On the second and the third floor were the bedrooms. They were awesome. And they had big bathrooms with personal jacuzzis. I was quick to take the bedroom with the biggest balcony and a little jacuzzi in it, on the third floor. The view was magnificent. Will took the room next to mine, and Bella the one on the other side of my room. The others were left on the second floor. I went on the balcony and smiled. The life really _was_ beautiful sometimes….


End file.
